Corrective eyeglasses are ubiquitous in the developed nations. As people progress from childhood to elderly years, their eyesight often change. Without corrected vision through the use of eyeglasses, many persons would have difficulty performing precision work, driving an automobile, reading, or looking at a computer screen.
In developing nations many people often have no direct access to a system of healthcare, including optometry. They live their lives with uncorrected vision because they have no access to vision correction diagnosis or eyeglasses, which can render distinct what was once naturally blurry.